HOW I SPENT MY SUMMER VACATION!
by Lyra Koshima
Summary: *shrug* My first fic since about I dunno...June? Kinda random...Staying at a hotel, happy flower dances, raiding the hotel kitchen, dying of hunger...you name it, we probably did it...


Lyra: Hey everyone! I'm back!  
  
Niko: .Ten bucks says no one realized it.  
  
Lyra: Shut up.my computer got broken that's all.plus I was having so much fun in the States that I lost track of time. But now I'm back in Tokyo, and I got a new job!  
  
Niko: *rolls eyes* Another one?  
  
Lyra: No! I really like this one and I think I'm gonna keep it.  
  
Niko: What is it this time?  
  
Lyra: I'm a graphic designer. ^_^  
  
Niko: *blink*  
  
  
  
HOW I SPENT MY SUMMER VACATION, or part of it anyway.  
  
  
  
All: *sitting on the couch*  
  
Heero: ...this is boring...  
  
Duo: *comes in with tears in his eyes*  
  
Quatre: What's wrong?  
  
Duo: They don't have the internet...  
  
Duet: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! HOW AM I GONNA FEED MY NEOPETS?!  
  
All: *blink blink*  
  
Duet: What? I don't want them to die!  
  
WuFei: Neopets is dumb...what kind of baka would play on that site anyway?  
  
Deut: NEVER INSULT MY NEOPETS! *tackles WuFei*  
  
WuFei: UHNG! *falls over*  
  
Quatre: That sounded like a cow.  
  
WuFei: *jumps up* STOP CALLING ME WEAK!!!  
  
Lyra: *bursts out laughing*  
  
WuFei: Shut up !  
  
Lyra: *falls off the chair*  
  
WuFei: *kicks Lyra*  
  
Lyra: *tears in her eyes from laughing so hard*  
  
WuFei: *throws pillow at Lyra and accidentally hits Trowa*  
  
  
  
One thing leads to another and all Hell breaks loose...  
  
  
  
Lyra: *still laughing her brains out*  
  
Voices from the people in the next hotel room: SHUT UP IN THERE!  
  
All: *stop*  
  
Lyra: *bursts out laughing*  
  
Duo: *starts laughing*  
  
Heero: No not him too.  
  
Duo: I can't help it, now I'm HYPER!!!!  
  
All: -_-*  
  
Trowa: This is going to be a looong night  
  
Duo and Lyra: *In tears on the floor*  
  
LATER  
  
Duo and Lyra: *singing something in unison that no one can make out*  
  
Heero: How long have they been doing that?  
  
WuFei: about 2 hours.  
  
Trowa: *snort* I guess those happy pills on the plane weren't such a good idea  
  
Duet, Heero, WuFei, and Quatre: WHAT?!  
  
Trowa: I bought them at Spencers and wanted to see if they worked...ehehe  
  
All: *deathglare*  
  
Duo and Lyra: *suddenly start screaming* OLD McDONALD HAD A FARM EI EI OOOOH!!!  
  
All: *tackle Trowa*  
  
  
  
Once again.all Hell breaks loose.then finally, the police come  
  
  
  
Police: Open the door!  
  
Heero: Oh shit  
  
Duo: Quick guys! Pretent your sleeping!  
  
All: *jump on a couch or chair*  
  
Police: *finally manage to break down the door*  
  
All: *really fake, obvious-that-you're-not-really-sleeping-snore*  
  
Police: Maybe it was the next room over? *shrug*  
  
Duet: Are they gone yet?  
  
Police: Did you hear that?  
  
Duet: EEP! *hides under the bed*  
  
Police: *finally give up and leave*  
  
Quatre: phew...what time is it?  
  
Trowa: *whips out cell phone* (from Verison) 2:00 in the morning  
  
Duo: OH! Gimme the phone!  
  
Trowa: Why?  
  
Duo: 'cause I can tell your fortune. Gimme the phone!  
  
Trowa: Okay...  
  
Duo: Heero, ask me a yes or no question.  
  
Heero: Hmm...will you die before you turn 20?  
  
Duo:...  
  
WuFei: Well...what's it say  
  
Duo: I don't wanna tell fortunes anymore...  
  
Lyra: *looks over Duo's shoulder* It says "Yes, and it will be exciting"  
  
Heero: Hehehe  
  
*happy music*  
  
WuFei: Where's that coming from?  
  
All: *peek into the next room*  
  
Quatre: *dancing tp the music coming out of a flower pot with spinning flowers*  
  
Lyra: He's doing a happy flower dance like some kind of happy...FLOWER DANCING PERSON O.o*** *scary music*  
  
Quatre: *turns around shameless* I'm in the MOOOOOD!  
  
All: *blink blink*  
  
Duo: This vacation keeps getting weirder and weirder...  
  
Duet: Oookay Quatre, you have fun...okay bye!  
  
All: *go back to the couch*  
  
Heero: Someone turn on the TV...  
  
Trowa: It's 2:30...  
  
Heero: ...Yes it is...  
  
Trowa: ...  
  
Heero: Trowa?  
  
Trowa: Hmm?  
  
Heero: Could I have the remote?  
  
Trowa: ...Nah...  
  
Heero: Why?  
  
Trowa: Because...  
  
Duet: *gets up and turns on the TV*  
  
*angry piano music from the next room*  
  
WuFei: DUO! What are you doing!  
  
Duo: I'm ANGRY because there's no internet!  
  
Wufei: Calm down!  
  
Duo: DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!!!!  
  
Heero: Keep it down in there!  
  
Wufei: Wait...was that piano here this morning?  
  
Duo: I don't know  
  
Wufei: Guys...where did this piano come from?  
  
Duo: ah forget it...who wants to play cards?  
  
All: *sit at the table*  
  
WuFei:*takes all the cards and runs into the next room*  
  
Quatre: *walks in*  
  
Duet: Done dancing?  
  
Quatre: Yup I feel better now that I got that out of my system.  
  
Lyra: *runs in* Look what I found under the bed *holds up pencil*  
  
Heero: So...  
  
Lyra: You don't think that's cool?  
  
Heero: Not really...  
  
Lyra: oh...  
  
Trowa: Let's go somewhere...  
  
Duo: Where?  
  
Trowa: I dunno...maybe downstairs?  
  
Duet: CAN WE GO TO THE KITCHEN?  
  
Trowa: Sure, why not?  
  
DOWNSTAIRS  
  
Duet: Split up and look for food  
  
Heero: Whatever...*walks in the oppisite direction*  
  
Duet: Okay. Duo, WuFei and Lyra come with me. Heero, Trowa and Quatre, you go the other way. Whoever finds the most food by the time the sun comes up wins.  
  
Trowa: Wait. When did this turn into a contest?  
  
Duet: Right now. Ready...GO!  
  
Heero: You guys wanna go back to the room?  
  
Quatre: Yeah. Trowa?  
  
Trowa: Me too..let's go.  
  
  
  
10 minutes later  
  
  
  
Duet: We are so gonna win!  
  
Duo: I think they gave up.  
  
Duet: We've still got one hour 'till the sun comes up, and we've gotta find food.  
  
Lyra: There's the kitchen. All we have to do is break down the door, and we can get to the fridge.  
  
Duet: VICTORY IS OURS  
  
WuFei: Why am I here?  
  
Duet: Because we're on a secret mission  
  
WuFei: It's a secret mission now?  
  
Duet: Yes, now WuFei. KNOCK DOWN THE DOOR  
  
WuFei: Why do I have to do it?  
  
Duet: Because Duo isnt strong enough  
  
Duo: Hey. I can break down the door just watch me! *runs into the door at full speed* BAM! *falls over* ...ow...  
  
Duet: ...I rest my case  
  
WuFei: ...Alright FINE! *kicks the door*  
  
Door: *falls over*  
  
Lyra: YAY FOOD! *runs to the fridge*  
  
Duet: LYRA! You're eating our prize.  
  
Lyra: ^_^**  
  
WuFei: Duo, wake up. You need to help us carry the food back  
  
Duo @.@  
  
Duet: Leave him...he'll wake up eventually...  
  
Duo: Don't...leave...me...I'll starve to death...*pretends to pass out*  
  
Lyra, WuFei and Duet: *grab as much food as they can carry and walk up the stairs*  
  
Duo: FINE! BE LIKE THAT! *falls face down and stays there*  
  
UPSATIRS  
  
Duet: We come bearing food  
  
Heero, Trowa and Quatre: asleep  
  
Lyra: more for us...  
  
3 HOURS LATER AT THE BREAKFAST BUFFET DOWNSTAIRS  
  
Duo: *still face down*  
  
Random little girl: *finds Duo* Mommy. There's a boy on the floor over there  
  
RLG's Mom: *yells to a random hotel staff guy* Someone get him some water!  
  
Duo: *picks head up* And a bowl of Fruit Loops *puts head back down*  
  
RLG's Mom: And a bowl of Fruit Loops  
  
Duo: *picks head up* with milk! *puts head back down*  
  
RLG's Mom: With milk!  
  
UPSATIRS  
  
Lyra, Duet, and WuFei: *successfully eaten everything in the hotel room*  
  
Trowa: I wonder where Duo is.  
  
Heero: Probably eating somewhere  
  
Quatre: But wasn't he with them last night?  
  
Trowa: Let's go look for him  
  
All: *go downstairs*  
  
Duo: *sitting on the couch in the lobby watching Tokyo Pig and eating a bowl of Fruit Loops*  
  
Duet: I thought you were gonna starve to death.  
  
Duo: I _was_ but then some little girl found me and saved me with a bowl of cereal. *goes back to watching Tokyo Pig*  
  
Lyra: *sigh*  
  
All: *sit down and watch Tokyo Pig with Duo*  
  
Lyra: I guess that I really should end this huh? ...OWARI  
  
Niko: *shakes head* And that was only one night too...  
  
Lyra: Yeah, my vacation was a very interesting one.  
  
Niko: Tokyo Pig? How lame can you get?  
  
Lyra: It's my new obsession! Plus, you kind of look like Sunny Pig anyway.  
  
Niko: WHAT!? I look nothing like that thing!  
  
Lyra: Do too. You're all pink and you eat like a pig so you fit the description. I LOVE TOKYO PIG!  
  
Niko: NOOO! You're not going to start putting that in your fics are you?  
  
Lyra: I DIDN'T EVEN THINK OF THAT  
  
Niko: What have I done! I would like to formally apolagize before hand for all the upcoming lame fics.  
  
Lyra: I heard that.  
  
Niko: Good. Tokyo Pig sucks. Bye *walks out*  
  
Lyra: No it doesn't! *walks out* 


End file.
